Goodbye
by FORKU
Summary: Lyserg has decided to leave Tokyo. Who's the last person to talk to him? Talk about unexpected encounter... HaoxLyserg- oneshot


**Goodbye  
  
**_Disclaimer: Hmph, it's not like I own anything else. -_-  
Author's Notes: Lyserg X Hao. Boy X Boy so if you don't like, don't go commenting me on how stupidly gay I am. -_- I'll just flame you back. On the other hand, you can flame me, but I would rather prefer constructive criticism. VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY OOC. XD  
  
'' = thinking  
"" = talking  
  
_ He stared at the ocean cerulean water. The curving flows, it was rather calm, they were wavy. There was no wind, just a calm breeze, he could feel it blowing gently against his skin. But to him, this felt like a chilly and frigid cyclone. He _hated_ seeing them, he was not a one to despise and disdain life like this, he just did so, a little, but not _that_ much. It was still as clear as ever, the memories that's been haunting him. How he was _hated back._ He hated reminiscing these moments, he absolutely hated it.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"We are going to break up," Marco announced nonchalantly, his gaze contemptuous at a green-haired boy. He paused at Lyserg's very ill-looking face, then went on recklessly, "she has left, Jeanne-sama. She has left for France. We need not to continue this pointless organization. After-all, Hao has been vanquished, good bye," then he simply paced out, his large silhouette accompanying him, fading away.  
  
"But... But... SHE COULDN'T HAVE!!!" the dowser shouted, almost indignant to simply throw his pendulum at the abhorrent man that has abandoned them all. But instead of the reactions he anticipated them to have, the miserably forlorn faces. Unfortunately, they didn't, they simply shrugged and left him there, alone, vulnerable.  
  
He sat there, with his head buried in his face, lifeless, shocked, sad, and many other emotions, he simply sat and one with a meticulous hearing could hear the small and faint weeps. They would have thought him trivial and unimportant too, afterall, he was _just_ him. They wouldn't have cared at all, he thought. So, he went on like that, with a concealed face, and ultimately decided for the best, "I'm going to leave Tokyo."  


*~Flashback End~*

More staring, more silence, he wondered if it was peaceful serenity or reticent quietness. More ocean waves. The monotonous things repeated theirselves, and he could see the happy faces of lovers by him. Their glad faces looking and expecting the ship to arrive, so soon. Some acts of affection here and there, some kisses. But he couldn't hide the pain. A teardrop streaked down.  
  
"Leaving?"  
  
He turned around, only to find the face of one identical to that of the laid-back and lazy one, the typical brown hair, but another style. A mantle hang loosely around the brunette's body, but he could somehow see it, he had the feeling that the brunette was leaving for the same reason.  
  
"Hao?" he whispered, the wind made his hair sway again, and he stroked them away.  
  
'Kisama,' he emphasized the word, and recited the word for several times in his mind again. _You killed my parents, now what are you doing now?  
  
_"I can see right through you. Lost your puny useless friends?" the brunette said, and Lyserg could feel a spasm of pain smacking him. "you really need to learn, _Lyserg_, to not cry over people -Shaman and human- like them,"  
  
"You...you d...don't have feelings. You killed many people, including my parents. You don't know how it feels," the green-haired boy stuttered, "you only say that, because you're a monster."  
  
"I _am_ a monster, but I can't confess to your first statement. It's only because I've been hurt so much that I do these things. It's called _revenge_,"  
  
"But at the same time, it's absurd. What I did, killing, I feel sorry for myself. I pity myself. And this only increases their hatred for me," the brunette stated.  
  
"I have the power to love, just like you do, but I take precautions."  
  
"You can't control love, you can't manipulate it. You can't take precautions. It just twists itself as it is," the dowser said, somehow, he felt rather safe, he somehow knew that Hao Asakura was not going to hurt him, it just came naturally.  
  
"Rather correct-"  
  
"Oh, there is your ship... Goodbye."  
  
"Arigatou," Lyserg mumbled, as he shuffled fastly away, sneaking a last look at Tokyo.  
  
"Ahh, child, you don't know, that I have fallen in love with you?" he whispered, as he observed the now-shadowy figure walk away. And the last thing he did before leaving was wiping a teardrop away.  
  
_IT SUCKED!!! __Sorry... ;-; Do you want me to do a sequel? XD I know this isn't a fluff, not really. XD But... well, I dunno._


End file.
